monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blaze Flamey
thumb|left|80px Blaze Flamey '- żywiołak ognia. Ma 16 lat. Jest typem buntowniczki, ale nie próbuje wyjść poza regulamin. Fascynuje ją moda i uwielbia tańczyć. Z powodu swojego piekielnego pochodzenia, nie jest wrażliwa na wysokie temperatury. Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny, ale uznaje to bardziej za swoje przekleństwo. Nie posiada rodzeństwa, czym bardzo zazdrości swojej przyjaciółce. Domowym zwierzątkiem Blaze jest magmowa rybka Lava. Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Blaze są Cloudia di Angelo, Flora Grant i Rain Drop. Osobowość Temperament Blaze jest stanowoczo najbardziej agresywna i kłótliwa ze wsztystkich czterech żywiołów. Bardzo łatwo wpada w złość i zazwyczaj trudno się z nią w ogóle dogadać. W odcinku ''Żarty żartami wścieka się, że została nazwana "gorąca głowa" i że nie została zaproszona imprezę, do tego stopnia, że postanawią ją zepsuć. W pamiętniku Cloudii di Angelo z serii School's Out jest napisane, że lubi innych dokuczać dla zabawy. Często przyczepia się także z powodu, że chce udowodnić, że jest we wszystkich najlepsza. Nawet jeśli z zewnątrz wydaje się mieć naturę piekielnicy, po bliższym poznaniu okazuje się być wspaniałą przyjaciółką i powierniczką. Lojalność Dziewczyna wielokrotnie dowiodła, że jedną z jej największych zalet jest jej lojalność, zarówno wobec przyjaciół, rodziny czy swojego chłopaka. Przechwalanie się Blaze uwielbia się przechwalać swoimi umiejętnościami. Często dla dobrego efektu udaje najpierw skomne niewiniątko, a dopiero później pokazuje prawdziwe oblicze. Wygląd Blaze ma skórę wykonaną z ognia. Jest ona ceglasta i często płonie. Włosy Blaze opadają po jednaj stronie jej głowy. Zrobione są z magmy, więc mają kolor miodego blondu w kilkoma mandarynkowymi pasemkami. Oczy Blaze są jasnoniebieskie. Klasyczny potwór '''Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. Relacje Rodzina 'Rodzice' Blaze jest córką żywiołaków ognia. Matka dziewczyny jest arystokratką, natomiast ojciec generałem wojsk piekielnych. Nie widuje ich za często. 'Rodzeństwo' Blaze jest obecnie jedynaczką, jednak chciałaby starsze rodzeństwo, chociaż wie, że to niemal niemożliwe. 'Dalsza rodzina' Niewiele wiadomo o dalszej rodzinie Blaze, ale w odcinku Zbędny komentarz ''wpomina, że ma wuja, który mieszka w Wenezuhelli. Przyjaciele Cloudię spotkała jak obie zgubiły się podczas szukania klasy. Florze pomogły jak była dręczona przez starszych uczniów, Rain pomogła im kiedyś zrobić makietę szkoły. Od tamtego czasu wszystkie cztery często się spotykają. Miłość Chłopakiem dziewczyny jest obecnie Evil Meleficient. Zwierzak Magmowa rybka Lava jest ulubiony zwierzątkiem Blaze. Jak sama powiada, obie mogą pływać w magmie. Często się ścigają. Cloudia uważa to za dziwne, ale Blaze jej mówi: "A ty i Bianca to co?!" Stroje 'Podstawowe' Basic Blaze1.png Blaze.png *'Typ''' - codzienne *'Występowanie' - prawie każdy odcinek *'Komentarz Blaze' - "Kocham ten mój styl!" Blaze ma długie rozpuszczone włosy w kolorze pomaraczowym wykonane z magmy. Widoczne są na nich pasemka w kolorze mandarynkowym. Grzywka jest opuszczana w dwie strony. Jej sukienka jest na ramiączkach sięga jej do ud i jest w większości koloru ognistej czerwieni. U dołu i u góry zwieńczona jest pomarańczowymi i żółtymi pasami. Ramiączka sukienki są w kształcie czerwono-żółtych płomieni. Buty Blaze są w czerwone z wykończeniami w miodowym kolorze z paskami okalającymi kostki dziewczyny tej samej barwy. Blaze ma cień do powiek w kolorze mandarynkowym i usta pomalowane na ognistą czerwień. Dawn of the Dance BlazeDOTD.png *'Typ' - imprezowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Masz talent *'Komentarz Blaze' - "Przygotujcie się! Impreza dopiero sie zaczyna!" Włosy Blaze są o wiele dłuższe niż zwykle. Mają one równomiernie rozłożone mandarynkowe pasemka. Sukienka dziewczyny sięga jej do ud. Jest ona czerwona z ozdobami z dwóch pomarańczowo-mandarynkowych płomieni z żółtymi elementami. U góry sukienka zakończona jest żółtym paskiem. Buty Blaze są w kolorze nasyconego żółtego z namalowanymi czerwonymi płomieniami. Za obcasy służą im po dwa czerwono-pomarańczowo-zółte płomienie. Makijaż dziewczyny to czerwony cień do powiek i czerwone usta. Gloom Beach BlazeGB.png *'Typ' - kąpielowe *'Występowanie' - odcinek Zaczekamy... jeszcze *'Komentarz Blaze' - "Ktoś chętny, by mi zrobić zdjęcie?" W tej serii włosy Blaze są związane w wysoką kitę, poprzedzielane mandarynkowymi pasemkami. Żywiołaczka ma na sobie trikini bez ramiączek w kolorze czerwonym i ceglastym z półprzezroczystym, czerwonym pareo. Buty Blaze są na koturnie, w kolorze ceglastym z czerwono-pomarańczowo-żółtymi płomieniami. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyna ma ceglastą bransoletkę. Makijaż dziewczyny to czerwone powieki i usta. Do lalki dołączono płomienne, ciemne okulary, wachlarz zrobiony z płomieni i pocztówkę. Zmiany Fright Mares BlazeFM.png *'Typ' - zmiany *'Występowanie' - film Wyspa centaurów *'Komentarz Blaze' - "Zawsze chciałam mieć napęd na cztery... nogi?" Włosy Blaze są teraz dłuższe i bardziej puszyste. Oczywiście rude z pomarańczowymi pasemkami. Na głowie dziewczyna ma koronę z czerwonych płomieni. Jej nogi zostały teraz zmienione na centaurze i posiada na nich sierść pomarańczowym zabarwieniu w żółte paski i blade czerwone plamki. Ma także ogon płonący na końcu. Z pleców wystają jej żółte skrzydła z pomarańczowymi cieniami. Dziewczyna ma założoną czerwoną bluzkę w pomarańczowe paski. Na twarzy widnieje delikatny pomarańczowy makijaż. Dodatkowe info *'Moja BUU-unikalna cecha' - Tańczę! Moje muzyczne ruchy potrafią wszystkich zmieść z parkietu! *'Ksywka' - Moje imię jest za krótkie na ksywki, ale Evil mówi na mnie "słońce", *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Na ognie piekielne!", "O mój Szatanie!" *'Nie ruszam się z domu bez' - MP3. Zawsze lubię sobie potańczyć do słuchanej muzyki. Nawet jeśli nikt inny jej nie słyszy, *'Sekrety mojego pokoju' - Mój pokój może konkurować z sypialnią królowej Elizabeth II. Ale z tą różnicą, że mieszkam w nim ja, *'Specjalna zdolność' - Nie jestem wrażliwa na ogień i sama mogę go tworzyć! Nie zapominajmy o magmowych jeziorach, z których zrobione są moje włosy, *'Najgorszy powód do płaczu' - Płacz? Ja?! Może mi powiesz, kiedy ja ostatnio płakałam, co?! *'Najcudowniejsze wspomnienie' - Moja pierwsza randka z Evilem. Temperatura osiągnęła wtedy kres swoich możliwości! *'Najokropniejsze wspomnienie' - Kiedyś w podstawówce "przypadkowo" podpaliłam pracownię dyrektorki. Na całe szczęście, nikt nie dowiedział się, że to ja. Tylko nikomu nie mów! *'Najstraszywiększe marzenie' - Chciałabym choć raz poczuć się prosta dziewczyna z prostej dzielnicy. Uważasz, że oszalałam? Po prostu zachłysnęłam się tymi luksusami, *'Potworne zauroczenie' - Evil to najwspanialszy piekielnik jakiego można sobie wymarzyć... chociaż, kto chciałby marzyć o diabłach? *'Ciekawostka' - Majątek, jaki jest mi przypisany ma wartość kilku milionów, ale chciałaby to przyciąć do kilku tysięcy. Słowo o szkole Co ja się będę o szkole wypowiadać! Najchętniej spaliłabym je wszystkie! Oj, dobra, dobra, tylko żartuję! Tak na poważnie to jest bardzo, bardzo niewiele pożytecznych rzeczy, które wnosi szkoła. A wszystkie są bardzo drogie i bardzo cudowne! Jedną z takich rzeczy jest popularność. Jak na przykład skoro mam "przyjaciółki" to znaczy, że jestem popularna (chociaż trochę). Jeżeli chodzi o lekcje to... eee... nie będę się wysilać. Nie ma takich... no może za wyjątkiem lekcji tańca. O tak! Taniec, taniec, taniec i jeszcze raz taniec! A zdecydowanie, kategorycznie, niekontrowersyjnie nienawidzę matmy! I pływania! - Blaze Zdolności Specjalne zdolności Poprzez swoje pochodzenie, specjalnymi zdolnościami Blaze są: *'Pirokineza:' Blaze potrafi wytworzyć wokół siebie wysokie temperatury, szczególnie wtedy, gdy się złości lub czuje się romantycznie, *'Zamienianie wody w magmę:' Dziewczyna jest w stanie zamieniać wodę na lawę, *'Chodzenie po lawie:' Blaze potrafi chodzić po lawie, tak jak Rain po wodzie, *'Ogniste pociski:' Upiorka może ze swoich rąk wystrzeliwać ogniste pociski, *'Zamiana w ogień:' Dziewczyna umie zamieniać się w ogień i w ten sposób się ukrywać, np. jako płomień świeczki. Umiejętności *'Taniec:' Blaze potrafi cudownie tańczyć, a jej moce odgrywają role efektów specjalnych, *'Projektowanie:' Dziewczyna zna się na projektowaniu mody, przez co często kłóci się o to z Amelie Muroame, *'Gra na gitarze elektrycznej:' Upiorka potrafi wspaniale grać na elektrycznej gitarze. Cytaty O diabłach/ognistychpotworach: *''"Moce ognia są najbardziej niebezpieczne z czterech żywiołów!"'' *''"Piekło jest zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla pozbawionych sumienia i skrupułów"'' *''"Jeżeli człowiek nie ma nic do odpokutowania... na pewno mnie nie spotka"'' *''"Diabły mogą być tylko piekielnie dostojne! Żywiołaki są co najmniej piekielnie wyjątkowe!"'' *''"Ze wszystki diabłów tylko Evil mi nie przeszkadza"'' *''"W moich stronach nie należy używać słów "honor", "prawo" i "raj". Zapamiętaj to sobie!"'' *''"Co jest lepsze? Poparzenie? Zwęglenie? Spopielenie?"'' O aniołach: *''"Wy anioły macie zawsze najlepsze intencje i najgorsze pomysły. Natomiast my, pikielnicy, mamy najgorsze intencje i najlepsze pomysły!"'' *''"Toleruję Cloudię tylko z powodu, że pomaga mi w moich zabawach... prawda?"'' *''"Anioły są tysiąc tysiąc razy gorsze... chociażby nie wiadomo jak by się starali"'' *''"Niebo jest trochę za wysoko na płomienie"'' *''"Jeśli będę rozważać podróż do raju... możesz już kandydować na prezydenta"'' *''"Mam nadzieję, że każdy anioł wie jak daleko się od nas trzymać!"'' *''"Czerwony, pomarańczowy i ciepły mandarynkowy w ogóle nie pasują do niebieskiego!"'' O istotach wodnych: *''"Woda działa na mnie jak lawa na człowieka"'' *''"Myję włosy w lawie"'' *''"Woda i ogień to dwa przeciwne bieguny... ale również jedność, która trzyma je przy istnieniu"'' *''"Rain to spoko dziewczyna... gdyby nie byłaby wodnym stworzeniem"'' *''"Większość istot woli wodę. To niesprawiedliwe!"'' O istotach ziemi: *''"Łącząc się z ziemią, mogłabym stworzyć stopioną skałę"'' *''"Natura powstała z ziemi... Ziemia powstała ze Słońca... a Słońce powstało z płomieni"'' *''"Żywiołaki ziemi i istoty natury to, jednym słowem, cieniasy"'' *''"Flora... tylko nie popaż sobie listków"'' O wampirach: *''"Krew? Zbyt szybko wysycha"'' *''"A pili kiedyś wrzącą?"'' *''"Mnie raczej ugryść się nie uda"'' *''"Najsmaczniejsza podobno smakuje na gorąco... nie wiem, nigdy nie próbowałam"'' *''"Nie lubią Słońca, a nie dokucza im płomień? To się nie trzyma kupy!"'' Etymologia * Słowo blaze oznacza dosłownie płomień, ale też jako czasownik razić, płonąć, a nawet błyszczeć, co ma związek z charakterem Blaze i chęć do "zabłyśnęcia". * Nazwisko Flamey dosłownie oznacza płomienny, pochodzi od słowa flame, co także oznacza płomień, ogień, żar oraz miłość. Może to nawiązywać do romantycznego charaktery żywiołaczki. Meta timeline *13 września 2015: Wnioski Twilight Starlight o zastrzeżenie praw autorskich dla Blaze Flamey, *13 września 2015: Oficjalna strona Blaze zostaje utworzona, *13 wrześcia 2015: Oficjalny art dziewczyny zostaje ujawniony, *13 września 2015: Pierwsza lalka dziewczyny zostaje w ramach serii Basic, Ciekawostki *Mówi "O mój Szatanie!", zamiast "O mój Boże!", co może być nawiązanie do jej pochodzenia, *Wenezuhella jest potwornym odpowiednikiem Wenezuelii, ze słowem "hell" oznaczającym piekło, *Należy do upiornych celebrytek w Monster High, gdyż pochodzi z arystokrackiej rodziny, *Lubi sagę Ognia i Wody (jedyna rzecz, która ją łączy z Rain Drop). *Często płacze, mimo iż zawsze się tego wypiera *W pamiętniku ma napisane, że jej rodzina zajmuje się doradzaniem władcom piekieł od 400 tys. lat *Jako jedyna z czterech żywiołów nie posiada stroju z serii Sweet Screams *Bardzo często zachowuje się jak "wielka uczona". To oznacza, że mówi wiele sentencji własnego autorstwa: **"Tylko inteligentny człowiek może kłamać!" Czego by tu chcieć **"To czy jesteśmy wielcy, nie określa stan majątkowy, tylko stan poczucia władzy!" Wyjście "po angielsku" **"Jedni uważają drugich za złych, a drudzy uważają jednych za złych. Tak właśnie powstają nieporozumienia" Impreza noworoczna **"Bycie złośliwym nie oznacza, że dana osoba jest zła. Może najwyżej oznaczać, że nie potrafi się obejść bez złości" Horror Game *Według jej pamiętnika, zaprzyjaźniła się z przyjaciółkami, by wbić się na szczyt piramidy popularności *Chce zostać wokalistką *Ma duże poczucie wyższości. Wielokrotnie pokazuje, że chce być władczynią wszystkiego i wszystkich Galeria Blaze1.png|Obecny design Blaze.png|Stary design Fire.png|By Ejyh Blaze.jpg|By Rochi Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:NickieID Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Żywiołaki